


The Next Step

by SeaSiren73



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSiren73/pseuds/SeaSiren73
Summary: What if MC was waiting for Jumin to take the next step after their kiss, and is starting to get frustrated by it!  Mystic Messenger AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger ... but my daughter got me hooked!! Love this game!!

The Next Step

I had been at Jumin's penthouse apartment for a few days now and still had no idea how he really felt about me. When I arrived he had been so happy for my help and support, and reading to me until I fell asleep, such a gentleman. Him making pancakes the next morning, when I agreed to stay to watch over Elizabeth the 3rd, he seemed even more happy.

Then with Elizabeth the 3rd escaping, I was so worried and felt so guilty because it was partly my fault she escaped. My heart was beating so fast over the kiss, how could you forget that kiss. So soft and warm, he had surprised me and it had taken my breath away. Too bad it had to be in front of an audience, Sarah his sort of fiance to be. He said such nice and sweet things, and I was already having feelings for him. When we talk later about the kiss and he admits he wanted to when he first saw me and that he had memorized my lips, I just about melt.

So I wait, and check the e-mails, and talk to the others on the messenger. Worrying about Elizabeth and Jumin, then he messages about Elizabeth making the decision to run from him. Realizing then that he really is not all right, and I have to do something to help him, to support him. He's so worried about my safety, and Sarah and Glam's scheming hurting all of us.

Finally when he comes back he wants me to stay until the hacker issue is resolved, offers me clothes and almost feels like he's buying me off somehow. But I understand that it's all new to him. 

When he mentions about marking me as his, now THAT makes me wet thinking about it. Having spent a good portion of the day just thinking about his hands on me and that luscious kiss. To calm myself down, I ask him what our relationship is, it doesn't help he thinks that I'm not as desperate for him as he is for me. 

Then mentioning that I don't want to be Elizabeth's replacement and he gets close, but he's angry, and telling him I can protect myself, so he gets even closer as if to say show me. All I want to do is run your hands all over his gorgeous body and kiss him, but instead ask him to back off for the sake of finishing the conversation. He backs off completely leaving me cold and confused.

He makes me so dizzy, I've only been talking to him for over a week, and only just met in person but can already feel myself falling for him. It's been years since I've had a boyfriend, and the last had been a selfish jerk, take take take, never give. Far from being a virgin, with no idea about Jumin's past until Jaehee tells me, that it has been practically non existent. 

Great no wonder he was acting this way, looks like I'll have to wait for him to be ready and take the next step. Patience had always been a virtue and with Jumin, my patience and resolve is slowly disappearing.

The other RFA members are all up in arms thinking that I should leave, but I don't really want to, they don't understand that I want Jumin, that I am as desperate for him as he is for me. That I want to give him, his time to figure things out! 

Eyeing up the cage a time or two thinking that I could lock him up in there so that he couldn't go to work. At supper he mentions about how bad he feels bad about restraining me, he really shouldn't worry about that, because I would love to restrain him in handcuffs on the bed, having my way with him, of course I don't say that. I hold my naughty tongue and behave. 

The meal is peaceful and safe, and when Jaehee comes to speak to him he sends her away, not even wanting to talk to her, he is being distant again! Yoosung and Seven had left for their Picnic/Mission earlier so when I check your messenger I notice Yoosung is there and talk with him for a bit along with Jaehee. It's getting really late and she tells me that Jumin's had an argument with his father the chairman. That she's been covering for him but is worried about what will happen if the chairman finds out. 

Dozing on the bed, I wake up to a noise and notice Jumin sitting in the chair next to the bed. He admits to watching me sleep, we talk about Rika, V and his past, and he admits that he likes to be in control and that he is having a hard time keeping in control around me. I would love for him to lose control or let me be in control of him! It's so late I end up falling back to sleep as he is talking to me, such a soothing voice. Damn another missed opportunity to get him in bed.

The next morning Seven talks to me about his picnic/mission and gives me instructions on what to do if he doesn't come back. Hopefully he was just joking and he and Yoosung are really safe, also I am beginning to hate everyone saying that I am being held hostage at Jumins. I want to be here, why can't they see it? 

Finally good news, Seven and Yoosung find Elizabeth and Jumin meets with his father about the arranged marriage and they work some of it out. A weight has been lifted for a moment, but then Jaehee mentions that Jumin still plans on giving Elizabeth back to V. Then Seven starts acting strange, sullen and distant, my heart goes out to him too.

When Jumin gets back home we talk about his day, and how he feels about Elizabeth, and me! He says he wants me to stay the night and that he wants it to be special, could it be that he is finally ready to take the next step? We talk late into the night and he tells me to go to bed, I sit there on the bed and see him check the messenger app on his phone so decide to do the same. 

We flirt on there even though we are in the same room, he admits he wanted to kiss me last night, I wish he would of, I wish he would right now. Again he tells me to go to sleep, laying down I watch him and can see him lost in thought, so I decide to call him, he laughs and jokes but comes closer to me to take my phone from me. Hoping to force me to go to sleep, but he sits back down in the chair. 

"Jumin can you lay down next to me and rub my hair?" I ask him. He looks as if he is just going to say no but instead he comes over and lays down. He looks at me, both of us laying on his bed facing each other, he reaches out and rubs my hair practically petting me as he would Elizabeth, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Jumin will you hold me, please!" I ask. He gives me an annoyed look but pulls me closer to him, holding me in his arms. I am in heaven, his lips are only inches away, now to see if he is ready or if he is all talk. "Jumin, may I have a kiss goodnight?" He groans but licks his lips and kisses me, I wrap my hands in his vest and deepen the kiss, urging him on. Instead he backs off, rejecting me, "Sleep please!" he says.

I turn around so he can't see my tears, and feel him put a pillow between us. I fall asleep with him playing with my hair, and when I wake up an hour or so later he is back in the chair asleep. Tomorrow I would have to go back to Rika's apartment, I hate it there, always felt cramped and on edge. Here with Jumin I feel safe and loved, maybe I will have to push him a little to find out if he really wants me or not. That's it, I'll make him an offer he can't refuse. 

Getting up slowly and quietly I make my way to his closet and pick out one of his shirts. Taking it to the ensuite, I take all my clothes off and put his shirt on, only buttoning two buttons, gotta get his attention and show some more skin. I fold the sleeves up so my hands are comfortable. Giving myself a pep talk in my head, I decide to confess all my feelings to him, and ask him for one night, even if he changes his mind about me and decides we would be better off as friends, I would have one night of his love.

He is still asleep in the chair, I make my way to him unsure what I should actually say. I know I won't be able to tell him if he's looking at me with those piercing grey eyes, so I place my hands on his shoulders, standing between his legs and lean forward to whisper in his ear making sure our cheeks are touching. "Jumin, I need to talk to you!" I say gently, "Hmmm what's wrong?" he asks groggily. "I need to tell you something, but I am nervous, so I can't look you in the eyes, could you please listen to me fully, before you dismiss me!", he sighs and answers "Yes, proceed!"

"Jumin, I love you and when you said that tonight would be special, I was expecting something else. Since that first kiss, I have been craving you, in any way, shape or form. Talking to you on the messenger, or texting and even the calls are easiest, but here physically I get shy. I want you Jumin Han, I want to kiss you, hold you, run my fingers through your hair. Worship your body with kisses all over, I want to tie you to the bed and have my way with you, trap you in that cage so you don't escape and have to go to work." I feel him tense up, "Let me finish please!" He nods and I continue.

"I want you anyway I can, but I feel like you don't want to take that next step with me, so here I am offering you a proposal. One night, tonight no strings attached, if you decide you only want to be friends after than we can forget about it, and pretend it never happened! Jumin I love you and want you desperately, I crave your touch, your kisses. I want to feel you inside me, thrusting until I scream your name in pleasure, please don't reject me again, .. Daddy!" My tears are already falling again.

His arms go around my waist and he pulls me closer, "I don't know what to say!" he whispers, "Don't cry please!" I hug him tighter, "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't of said anything, I am so sorry!" Now I am feeling so ashamed, I turn to run back to the bathroom but he stops me, grabbing my hand. "I didn't want to rush you, I was worried that I would lose control and take advantage of you! And you would hate me, I didn't want to take that chance." "Jumin I am not some high school girl, nor am I a virgin, I can handle rejection I have before!"

He turns me around, he has that annoyed look on his face again, " I love you, and also want you, but you seemed so nervous last night I wanted you to get a good night's sleep. You have been talking to everyone all hours of the night since you got the messenger, and I know that it wasn't right for me to keep you prisoner here, .... is that one of my shirts?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say something cheesy about the only thing between us was your clothes!" he swallows loudly, "And under?", "Absolutely nothing!" I answer. He groans loudly pulling me into his arms again and kissing me passionately, "I wanted to wait for you but you've been waiting for me this whole time?" he says when we surface for air. "And just so you know this will not be a one night thing, it will be forever. I love you and you have changed me so much over such a short amount of time, I never want to be away from you for long! I know I am possessive...", "I want to own you Jumin, I want my mark on your heart to be the only one, and I want to give myself to you in return, erasing everyone from my past leaving only room for you!" 

The look in his eyes said it all, he backed away taking off his clothes, laying them neatly on the chair. Turning back to face me he grabs his shirt and unbuttons the two that I had done up, and removing it from me instantly, he throws it to the chair with his other clothing. "Now there is nothing between us, nothing stopping us! Are you sure this is what you want?" I nod and he takes the next step forward kissing me and pinning me to his bed. Not being able to help myself I begin stroking him as he kisses me silly, soon enough his fingers are teasing me as he works his lips over my breasts. 

"Jumin more please!", I beg as he has me on the edge of orgasm from his fingers alone, "Say the other name!", "Please Daddy Jumin give me more, please!", "Oh baby, yes Daddy will give you everything you want and need!" with that he pushes himself against my folds and entrance. Rubbing himself against me I almost lose it, then he spears me and begins thrusting at a quick pace. Having not done it in a while, I am on edge, I can tell he's close too. Panting he says to me, "I wanted to do this right and slow, and actually date but as usual you change everything!", "Oh Jumin, so close!", "I love you my princess!" With another few thrusts pushing us over the edge we both climax, him filling me with his sticky white seed.

Laying on the bed next to each other, I look at him and smile. "Love you!" I say to him, "Love you too!" he says back, "Ummm are you still tired?" I ask him, "Mmmm" he says with his eyes closed. Then all of a sudden he sits up, and looks at me, I can see panic in his eyes. "Jumin, what's wrong!", "How could I of been so careless and stupid, we forgot protection!" he has his hands on his head. "Hey, it's alright, I have been on birth control since I was a teen, and had a physical with a clean bill of health just six months ago!"

"But there is always still a chance even with birth control, of you getting pregnant!" he is looking at me now with a mischievous look. "Jumin what is that look for?", "Well Princess it would be a good excuse for a short engagement and a fast wedding, because after what we just did, I really don't want you leaving here, ever!", "Oh Daddy Jumin, I never wanted to leave anyways! So do you think you might be up for another round?"

The next day he went to work like usual, maybe a little more tired but when V showed up that night I played along and went to Jumin's office. After, I head back towards Rika's apartment I call Seven. "God Seven, I need a favour!", "Hey anything for you, I see you are not back at the apartment yet!", "No, I'm not going back there yet!", "What's wrong and what is the favour?" "Seven, I hate to ask you this knowing that you are not yourself yet! But I love him and hate the thought of being away from him for a whole night, the others think he held me hostage. It wasn't like that, no matter how much I told them that I was fine and didn't mind, they all only saw what they wanted!" 

He sighs in my ear, "You are way to sweet for Jumin!", "Seven you out of everyone should know that isn't true, after all you did do a background check on me!! How deep was the check anyways?", "Just cursory, but now I'm curious!" "Seven I'm not as sweet and innocent as you all think I am, I am nice and everything but..."

Silence for a few moments, "What do you need me to do?", "Praise Seven Oh Seven, Defender of Justice! Whoot whoot!!" "Okay enough, I am smiling and willing to help!", "Oh Seven you are the best, remind me after all this fiasco to introduce you to someone special, I think you could totally go for her!!", "I told you I would do the favour, you don't need to butter me up anymore, ... but out of curiosity what is her name, I can look her up?", "No I don't think so, not yet! As for the favour I need you to cover for me and play along, you are the only one who can see in the apartment, so the only one who can tell that I am not really there!", "Is that all?" 

"Yeah, Jumin's driver should be here any minute to pick me back up and go back to him, I just really need you to cover for me, and she goes by K8y K@, I almost called her when I got in this mess but I figured I would let you handle it!", "Are you serious the K8, from that big think tank Treasury, the one who took down that big conglomerate who was stealing his workers' pensions? You know her, how, why, ugggg really? I have looked into some of her coding and it's beautiful!" "God Seven, fan girl much?, Yeah we have known each other our entire lives! She also has a soft spot for Doctor Pepper but prefers Kettle Corn to Honey Buddha Chips, also eats healthy food for her meals! You might want to look into it!!", "Serious, you would introduce me to her?", "Yeah that's what friends are for, she is so much more your type anyways you probably have a lot in common! Maybe she can snap you out of whatever this funk you are stuck in, and bring back the crazy seven we all love!" 

Letting him go, I see the car and Driver Kim opens the door and Jumin is there waiting for me! "Seven is going to cover for us!" I tell him as he pulls me close. "What did you have to promise him?", "Not much, just our gratitude and an introduction to Katey, after the party, or I might call her tonight and see if she can make it!", "Are you playing matchmaker?", "Maybe, but right now I would like to match my body up to yours naked and writhing in pleasure, whaddaya say? Daddy?" He groans and knocks on the partition, "Driver Kim, back to the apartment and when we get there you can leave for the night. We will be remaining in the vehicle for a bit longer, please inform the guards as not to worry them!", "Yes Sir!" he says and I can see the smile on his face reflected in the rearview mirror, he winks at me, letting me know that he knows exactly what we will be doing in the back of the limo.

After our fun in the limo we play our parts on the messenger, pretending to be apart. Jumin laughs reading over my shoulder, Jaehee and Vs comments about me being back at Rika's apartment, especially my comment about everything being back in it's place. "Yes you are back where you are needed and wanted, with me!" he kisses me again. "You have to let me finish this, and we will pretend to talk to each other one more time tonight then bed, I promise!" 

Still reading over my shoulder, "Happy Ending, that means something else sometimes too?", he says nuzzling my neck, "Hmmmm Jumin, you are being naughty, maybe I should lock you up, until this conversation is over!", "Finish it quick, I want you so badly!", "No you will wait, you should be thinking of things to say in the next one!" He grumbles and I hear a big sigh, but sits back down behind me, rubbing my arms and back.

"Okay done! How long should we wait till we do the next one?", I ask him. "We should get changed for bed first, maybe half an hour to an hour!" I nod in agreement. "Would it be impolite to ask you to wear the same thing you wore to bed last night?", "Do you mean one of your shirts?", "No!", I laugh and turn around. "You are such a naughty boy, and what will you be wearing?", bending forward he captures my lips with his own, "I would like to wear you, all over my body, please I cannot wait any longer!", "God you know I can't say no when you talk like this! But after this one more message then actual sleep!"

He laughs and takes me to the bed, around an hour later we go on the messenger and he says the sweetest things. God I love him so much, Elizabeth is happy to be back at home too, she curls up next to me on the bed. "Guess we should get some actual sleep this time!" I say to him. "Promise you won't leave me, I love you so much!" he says suddenly. "Jumin honey, I love you and will never leave you!" Pulling me into his arms he hugs me tight. 

"I will help you untangle everything!" I say as I kiss him, he deepens the kiss pushing his body against mine. I feel him hard against me, "You must be the energizer bunny, just goes and goes and goes." "Yes I will be your bunny, going and going. They say rabbits are masters at procreation!", "Is that what kind of title you are going for Master Procreator?", "Please Princess once more, how can I resist when you kiss me and I can feel your body here against mine like this."

I kiss him back, giving him consent with my body, "Jumin after everything has calmed down, we ahhh either need to soundproof your bedroom or ohh give the door guards the night off!", "Why my love?", "Ohh Ohh because I hate holding back and I ohhhhh desperately want to scream your name!" I manage to pant out as he begins thrusting faster. He claims my mouth and invades it with his tongue, effectively stopping me from screaming his name, I whimper and moan into his mouth. He brings me to climax twice before he finishes himself, there wrapped in his blankets we fall into blissful sleep.

The following morning we oversleep, but he makes me pancakes again. I log into the Messenger while he showers and pretend that I am at the apartment, when he returns, he joins me in the messenger. "Honey Bunny!" he says aloud as he reads it, "Well you are my Honey, and well I'm sure you can figure out the other reference!" I answer him.

"If they only knew!" he says while laughing. "Be nice Jumin, say some nice things to them, they care about you and are your friends!", "Because you asked so nicely, I will!" And he does, and he can see how much it makes me smile. Once Jaehee leaves happy, he starts in on Yoosung, "Jumin you are scaring him!", "Just a little!" I fix it and he makes it better.

Then there's only us, Zen and Seven in the messenger, Zen starts talking about himself, Jumin suggests sweatpants! I make a comment on the messenger but look over to him, "Do you really have a pair?" "Yes why?", "Hmmm I was just thinking that it would be nice to see you in a pair, well for a little while anyways?" "Why I don't understand?", "Think of sweatpants like the male version of a short skirt, easy access for quickies!" 

He blushes but continues typing, once Zen leaves and only Seven is there with us, I do wonder if he is acting like this or is really in such a funk! "You know something don't you? Why seven is like this and V isn't talking to him?", "It is not my secret to tell, in due time I will tell you though!" We say goodbye on the messenger and he gets up to finish getting ready, calling Driver Kim and stuff.

I call Katey to see if she will come to the party, "That is an exclusive party, how the hell did you get an invite?", "Well how about you come, and I will introduce you to someone special, and explain!" "Special to me or you?" I laugh, "Maybe both!", "Ohhh hmmmm you've been MIA for a little while now, I though maybe you had met someone, and now playing matchmaker for me too?", "Well you know what I'm like! Please Katey, I told him you would come!", "So does he know what I do?" "Actually he does, said quote "Her coding is beautiful!" unquote.", "Wow now you have me curious, what should I wear?", "Go fancy, check my closet at home if you need to!", "No I think I have something that will work!", "Not the tux, just wear something nice please!", "How about that long black slinky thing from the gala two years ago?", "Perfect! See you there, love ya!"

"Who do you love?" Jumin says as he is standing behind me. "Katey, remember I'm hooking her up with Seven!", "Ah yes, I remember now, and how long have you been friends?" "We're not exactly friends, but we have known each other all our lives!" He gives me a funny look, and is about to say something but I say "Hey you keep secrets, so can I, but all will be revealed at the party! Well on my part anyways!" 

He kisses my forehead and tells me to go get ready, "I will get Driver Kim to take you first, then come back to get V and I.", "I won't go in right away, I have to pick up something!", "What is it, I could of had it picked up for you before now?" "Oh Jumin, it's a surprise for you silly!", "But there is nothing I need!" I kiss him, and ask him if he is sure, that should keep him occupied long enough to take a quick shower and change into the dress he bought me.

"You look stunning, my love!", he says as he takes me in his arms. "But I still can't figure out what you might be picking up for me!" After a really nice kiss I tell him to stop pouting that it will be a surprise for tonight after the party. "If things go well, I would like you to meet my father at dinner this evening?", "That sounds great, I want you to meet Katey too, but at the party! I'm hoping that she and Seven will go out tonight!" "Your friend that is not a friend!", "Now you are twisting my words!"

Soon enough it's time to go, he sends me off with a kiss and I get Driver Kim to drop me off not far, near a store I know. I quickly go in and find the little something I wanted, pay and go off to the party! Before I get dragged off by Seven I manage to remind Jaehee that I added Katey to the list! "Make sure no one sees her! She will most likely come in disguise anyways but you'll know why!"

Seven and V keep me company while Jumin reveals what Glam and Sarah are up to, and declares his love for me! So freakin sweet, the press is everywhere but once they get a few pictures of us and a promise of an interview after the party. Once other things are back on track Jaehee comes to tell me that Katey is here, "Where?", "I have put her next to the stage in a curtained area! She heard Jumin's speech and understood what was going on!" "Good, can you send Jumin and Seven there in a few minutes?", "Of course!"

Running as quick as I can, I make it to where Jaehee put her, "Katey!", I hug her, "Well heard Jumin's speech, and it sounded an awful lot like a proposal at the end!" "Yes, and I love him Katey, will you back me up?" She hugs me and I hear someone clear their throat, looking up Jumin and Seven are there looking at me hugging Katey. "Hey I want you to meet Katey!"

As she turns around, I see Jumin smile, and Seven is just looking at her with his mouth open. "Pleased to meet you Katey!" Jumin says as he offers her his hand to shake. "Umm first, that sounded like you were proposing to my big sister, want to clarify?", He looks at me, and I smile, "As I have told her, I will ask every day until she says yes and we are married!" "I've heard about you, this isn't some kind of scheme to get Treasury?", "Treasury, what does a think tank have to do with any of this?" 

"Katey they don't know!", "Oh well sorry I let the cat out of the bag! Ha ha dad would like that pun! Speaking of which, you are gonna have to tell him!", "Yeah I know, he's coming next month, I'll tell him in person!", "How the hell did you end up in this mess? I left two weeks ago with you leaving the printers. I come back you haven't been home, and no one at work has seen you! But somehow Janine has an e-mail from you saying that you are helping someone and Kurt gets one a few days later saying you're staying somewhere and doing some freelance work."

"Sorry Katey, I was downloading a game and my phone went weird and then I talked to someone who needed help, but when I got there, the phone went weird again but I met all these lovely people!", "How many times have I told you to be careful of what you download on your phone!" "Yes, Yes, Seven already gave me that lecture!" She turns and looks at him, making the obvious deduction. "No more games! And I want bonuses for the three of us, for doing your work!"

"Done but you know I can check to make sure you actually did work and not goof off. Plus I already started the next book, and have made a ton of contacts through the RFA." Then I stick my tongue out at her, which she returns. I hear Jumin and Seven giggle behind us. 

Turning towards them, I walk over and hug Jumin. Katey looks and says, "So tall dark and handsome is yours, and who is tall, built and ginger?" she asks while eying him up. "Sorry Katey this is Seven aka 707 aka Luciel, who I wanted you to meet! Seven this is Katey my younger sister, if you couldn't tell by how much we look alike, and no there is two years separating us, not twins!"

"Ah the one who said my coding was beautiful? Hmmm 707 I've seen that before L-O-L! 4-3-7-7-0! Well Red how about I put my shades back on and we go dance and maybe paint the town the colour of your hair!" He nods, "He does speak right?" she says looking back at us, "Give him a chance, you are a lot to handle!" They wander off, and Jumin puts his arms around me. 

"That is the first time I have seen Luciel speechless. Sister not a friend, hmmm!", "Well family is family!" "And Treasury?", "Well we never discussed my work!" "You work there?", "Yes and No, It's mine but I am an author, so that is what I do most of the time! Treasury is basically something for my family, they are all so talented at different things it was easier to just lump it all together, so we could keep in touch and out of trouble!"

"Hmmm, and your father?", I have to laugh, "Okay, I'm not joking cause you can ask Katey but Dad is a cat breeder, he tracks down special breeds, and he has a farm back at home." "That is fascinating, what breeds does he have?", "I can show you later if you like!"

He smiles, "Well I guess we really should talk more, so how many siblings do you have?", "Oh there's only the four of us, all here in Korea!" "That is quite a large family!", oh I better not tell him about our friends who were exchange students and are our adoptive family here, that can wait for later.

"Jumin, does any of this change anything for you?", "No my love, I still want you and love you! But now I also want to learn as much as I can about you!" "What do you want to know?", he kisses me then says "Everything or at least tell me about your family!"

"I'm not a fancy socialite, I don't always use the right fork. I'm a self made woman who owns a small think tank and author of twelve books! We do freelance work for other companies, I have done work on a number of Dramas, screenplays, and voice overs. Katey is like Seven, a computer genius but not so secretive. Janine is our artist, she does all my book covers, also a whiz in the kitchen, and still in university for chemistry. Kurt is the one we call to find things, and fix things, our big brother, loves anything mechanical! We grew up in the suburbs in Nova Scotia, Canada. Mom passed away five years ago, they had both been in the medical field, he retired afterwards and threw himself into his passion for the ultimate cat!"

"Good, I look forward to meeting them all! Now we should go and check the party, visit the contacts you've made! Will you still join me for dinner this evening with father?", "Unless you've changed your mind, I'd like to!" He stops me, holds my face in his hands, looking deeply into my eyes. "You are my Princess, my love, my everything, don't forget, if I could have you by my side at all times I would!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Mystic Messenger Fanfic, hope you all like it! Left it open in case I got inspired to write more!


End file.
